Masked love
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: Two years after the death of Naruto Hinata is starting to remember scenes from that night but is soon sent to boarding school. How will she discover the truth and get home to tell it? And why is Kakashi Hatake so appealing?


...Artists comments...

This is a Hinata x Kakashi fanfiction which I am doing for a friend on twitter by the username of Kakashi_dono, it is my first time doing this couple and I would like to know what you think. Hinata and Kakashi won't be getting together straight away or being having sex any time soon unlike my other fanfictions, this chapter is in Hinata's view throughout but I don't know about future chapters it might switch to Kakashi's as well. I have Hinabi Hinata's younger sister as only two years younger than Hinata even though in the series and manga she is six years younger but it is a fanfiction so I can do whatever the hell I want. Also I don't own Naruto just this fanfiction and its plot.

...On with the story...

Hinata was in English class and she was listening to Kakashi sensei give a speech about great poets of history, it was hard to listen with the other students talking about the nonsense in their lives. Hinata turned her head right to see Sasuke Uchiha a few seats forward and giving her his trademark smirk. Hinata didn't particularly like Sasuke but it wasn't because he was mean it was because he was a big reminder of her past, she did remember it clearly without him but she didn't want to go back to her old life and he was a reminder of it being possible. Hinata watched as other students mocked Kakashi sensei as he was giving his speech and she hated it, as Hinata was going over in her head what she thought these boys deserved when a strand of her hair fell on her face. The proud ebony locks with their blue tinge had covered her sight and she quickly got an elastic from her pocket and tied her hair back, Hinata suddenly felt like her bladder was about to explode.

"Yes Hinata?" said the teacher.

"Kakashi sensei may I please go to the bathroom?" asked Hinata.

"Very well" answered Kakashi.

Hinata got up from her seat and rushed out the door to the bathroom, after she went to the toilet she was at the sink washing her hands and looked up to see her cheecks we're flushing a bright red. Hinata then flushed an even brighter red and reached into her pocket looking for her foundation, since Kiba always pointed out how red her face would get Hinata carried a bottle of foundation so she could cover up her red face. Hinata applied the foundation then rushed out of the girls toilets back to her class room, once she entered the class room a bunch of students threw stuff at her and then Kakashi sensei told them off and she sat down at her seat. As time went by slowly Hinata silently contemplated her purpose in life, Hinata was one year away from leaving school and still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. It was a problem since her father always expected the very best of her and her sister Hinabi and she worried that her father would kick her out if she didn't pick a career path soon, time had gone by fast and the bell for lunch went off.

Hinata found a secluded area at the back of the oval to eat her lunch, the oval was basically a large area of grass where people sat down and chatted about everything and played sports. Hinata sat up against a cherry blossom tree; the branches stretched out for meters and hid Hinata in the shadows so no one could see her. Hinata was once a person who liked to interact with other people and make friends but all that changed when her best friend Naruto died, her whole world had been shattered the day he died and Hinata had once again reverted to that quiet girl who avoided even being seen by everyone. It had been two years since Naruto's death and Hinata was still bearing the worst of the pain and grief, even Kiba and Shino eventually gave up on trying to get her to have even a little bit of normalcy in her life. Hinata opened the lid on her lunch box then unwrapped her sandwich and nibbled at it very lightly, people walked passed her and looked at her then whispered to each other. Hinata knew what all of them we're saying and a little piece of her died inside every time, Hinata after finishing her lunch packed up her stuff and put it into her bag then walked off to the main building. Hinata walked around the halls to the library, once she was in the library she sat down in her favourite spot. It was a space out of the way and nobody was in twenty meters of her position and it also made her able to see the beautiful garden below in the school yard, she was able to see the flowers sway in the wind and the remaining students who we're wagging classes wondering around the school.

...

When Hinata got home she just went to her room and collapsed on the bed, she opened her draw and took out the framed picture of her and Naruto on their first date. It was three years ago when Naruto had finally asked Hinata on a date after her confession and she was absolutely ecstatic about it, but now it seemed like a dream. Hinata's sadness boiled up inside her and she started to cry the tears rushed down her cheecks like a raging waterfall, it all seemed like those events and even Naruto weren't real and Hinata just hated that. Hinata put the photo away then snuck into the kitchen; she stole whatever alcohol she could grab from the fridge and then snuck on back up to her room. Hinata slouched down at her desk and opened the first bottle she grabbed, the alcohol was a rum and coke mix which made her almost retch at the taste but she still kept on sipping the drink. Hinata took her top and pants off and threw them on the floor, she went back to her desk and grabbed a bottle of clear and dark blue nail polish. First she applied the clear nail polish to her nails then the dark blue over it. After a while the effects of the alcohol started to kick in and Hinata started to feel tipsy, Hinata finished the bottle she was drinking and laid down on the bed then a few minutes later passed out.

...

Hinata awoke from her sleep completely dazed; she walked around her room looking for her towel but couldn't find it. Hinata searched high and low for her towel, once she found the towel Hinata ran to the bathroom and had her shower. Hinata got dressed then grabbed the left over alcohol from last night and jumped out the window; she ran across the back garden then climbed the fence. Hinata then ended up on the road and walked as fast as she could to the beach, she was on the rocks of the beach slowly walking up the cliff. Hinata reached the top and looked down at the waves below, it was a bit of a way down and it was also where Naruto died. Once every week Hinata would skip school and not even go home for the night and just stay here on the cliff where Naruto died, she would usually get drunk just to punish herself for that night.

...Flash back...

It was around nine on Friday night and Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura we're absolutely pissed, they could barely stand but still they had decided to walk all the way up the cliff. Once they we're up there Sasuke couldn't take his hands off Sakura which she didn't mind, Hinata's hand was being pulled by Naruto around in circles. They danced the night away on the top of the cliff, things started to heat up when Sasuke started to do a strip tease right in front of everybody. Naruto being the most drunk person there decided to join in and pull Sasuke's pants down with his teeth, Sasuke was more amused than before by this and started to gyrate his hips towards Naruto. Sakura was laughing her head off and Sasuke grabbed her arm and they ran off behind some rocks, after that she couldn't remember anything.

It was an hour or so later and Hinata couldn't remember anything since Sasuke and Sakura ran off behind the rocks. She looked down at her feet to see Naruto lying stone cold on the sand, Hinata immediately tried to perform CPR in an attempt to revive him but she knew that he was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. After a while Hinata gave up realising that he was dead and couldn't be revived, the tears poured down her face and they weren't going to stop any time soon.

...End of flash back...

Hinata walked to the edge of the cliff daring herself to jump off, for a second she thought she Naruto splashing around in the water below but it was just an illusion. Hinata heard footsteps and her body shot right up, she turned around to see Kakashi sensei in his jeans and jacket combo. Hinata loosened her stature and turned to face the ocean; Kakashi just ignored her trying to ignore him and walked over to her. Kakashi took off his jacket and put it on Hinata's shoulders; she was surprised by this but accepted his offer and put her arms in the jacket.

"You know it would be better if you we're at home in a warm place" said Kakashi.

"My time is better spent here" quivered Hinata.

"Naruto was one of my favourite students in fact he was like a son to me and it was very hard for me two when he died" stated Kakashi.

"But how could it have been like that? Naruto barely listened to anything in class let alone noticed a teacher" yelled Hinata.

"Exactly so I made it my personal mission to get to know him, we had quite a bit of fun together" chimed Kakashi.

"Well whatever the relationship between you two it doesn't explain how you handled his death so well" stated Hinata.

"The only explanation I can give you at the moment is because I didn't push the people in my life away" said Kakashi.

"I couldn't stand to see them suffering because I was suffering" stated Hinata.

"Maybe you would like to warm up at my place?" inquired Kakashi.

"Sure" answered Hinata.

They walked to Kakashi's car and Hinata noticed it was one of those small energy efficient cars from Europe; Hinata opened the door and sat on the comfy leather seat then did up her seat belt. The car rode off at a steady pace and Hinata noticed that Kakashi was very quiet during this car ride; she looked out the window and watched as the scenery changed. Once they went up the drive way Hinata saw his house, it was an old French style two stories building which was surrounded by the most beautiful tulips Hinata had ever seen. Once inside Hinata saw how cosy and turn of the century his house looked, it was like what you imagine a French house looked like with especially with the fire place just screaming romance. This place told Hinata more than she ever would have guessed of Kakashi's life, it absolutely said that he was a lonely single man looking for that special someone and Hinata thought that was cute. Hinata sat down by the fire to warm herself up and Kakashi followed suit, she was a bit tense after all she had never been to a teacher's house before.

...

Hinata woke up the next day in her bed wondering if what happened last night was a dream or real, she sat up and saw the note placed on her bed side table. Hinata read the note and it confirmed that last night happened. It was weird being that open with a person about how Naruto's death affected her and it sort of gave Hinata a tingling feeling when she thought of Kakashi sensei, it was strange and Hinata couldn't recognise the feeling but she suspected what it might be and felt a pang of guilt. There was a loud knock at her bedroom door and Hinata slipped on a nightie then answered the door. When Hinata opened the door she saw Neji and he was all sweaty and his hair was a mess, Hinata wondered what was wrong for him to come here looking like that.

"Neji what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Your father he wants to see you tonight after dinner" answered Neji.

"Then why are you all messed up when it is still morning?" inquired Hinata.

"Because Hiashi said this message was of the utmost importance and that if I didn't deliver it immediately that he would chop off my arms" replied Neji.

"But if your arms we're chopped off then you wouldn't be able to defend the Hyuga clan and you would be let go" chimed Hinata.

An expression of realisation came across Neji's face then he slammed it on the door frame, he then walked out of her room and shut the door behind him. Hinata got her towel and ran towards the shower; once she got into the bathroom she took off her nightie and her undies then jumped into the shower. The searing hot water flowed down her naked body and washed the sand and dirt from the beach away, Hinata after washing her body and hair got out of the shower and rushed back to her room. Hinata put on her black halter top and black mini skirt then headed for her sisters room, Hinata often checked on her younger sister Hinabi but she wouldn't have to if she wasn't so reckless. Once Hinabi turned thirteen she started to get out of control and would go to parties, get drunk, do drugs and have sex with whoever she can charm. Yes she even took girls home but what pissed Hinata off about it was that Hinata would always be the one getting in trouble for what her sister did, so Hinata would check up on her to see that whatever could get her in trouble was gone before their father found out about it. Hinata opened the door to see Hinabi sleeping with no one but herself which was a first then Hinata saw the boys pants on the floor and realised the last nights visitor had already left, Hinata walked out of the room and to piss her sister off slammed the door. Hinabi woke up immediately and ran out the door with a shoe in her hand, once she caught sight of her sister Hinabi threw the shoe at Hinata's head. Hinata turned around and raised her middle finger at Hinabi, Hinabi then just walked back to her room to sulk and Hinata triumphantly walked out of the house all together.

Hinata was strolling along the foot path and was heading for the towns cemetery, another ritual of hers besides going to the place Naruto died once a week was to go visit Naruto's grave the next day. Hinata first went to the Yamanaka flower shop to get some blue roses for his grave, the reason why Hinata always chose blue was because it reminded her of Naruto's vibrant eyes and for that short amount of time it was like he was alive again. At the counter was Ino brushing her long blonde hair and applying eyeliner at the same time, although it was a totally useless trick Hinata was still amazed by it. Hinata placed the bunch of roses on the counter and Ino scanned the barcode and said how much they we're, Hinata gave her the money then grabbed the roses off the counter and walked out of the store and on to the side walk. Once she got to Naruto's grave she spotted Sasuke Uchiha and started to feel uneasy, but Hinata stood tall and walked over to Naruto's grave and placed the flowers on the grave stone after all if he was Naruto's best friend he couldn't be all that bad. Even when Hinata and Naruto we're a couple she barely saw Sasuke thus couldn't judge how he was as a person, and this made her remember a certain afternoon.

...Flash back...

It was a Friday afternoon and Hinata was laying on Naruto's bed staring into his big blue eyes, both of them had smiles on their faces and we're extremely happy now that they had finally become a couple. Naruto moved his head to her neck and lightly kissed Hinata up and down her collar bone which made Hinata giggle, it was a moment of pure bliss and Hinata wished it could last forever. Naruto heard his phone ring and answered it then he got off Hinata and started walking around the room, Hinata could tell from the special ring tone that it was Sasuke he was talking to and it slightly made her jealous. The conversation went on for a while and the more it went on the less likely Hinata thought he was going to stay here, Naruto finally hung up and walked over to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Hinata I have to Sasuke has this awesome new electric guitar and drum set I just got to try out" enthused Naruto.

"Sure I'll see you later then" said Hinata.

"Bye sweetie" chimed Naruto.

"B-bye" quivered Hinata.

And with that he was gone it seemed like he spent more time with Sasuke then with her, Hinata just laid back on the bed and let the happiness drain away. It's times like this that made her hate Sasuke but she still kept her cool and let it slide after all it was better to just let these things be, but still the loneliness made her stomach ache and her body tired.

...End of flash back...

Hinata watched as Sasuke's black eyes bore through her mauve orbs and saw her soul, it was like he was reading every detail of her life and what would happen to her in the future and it made Hinata more uneasy. Sasuke then gave his smirk and turned his head back to Naruto's grave; he gave a smile like he was reliving an old memory of Naruto then turned back to Hinata.

"We haven't talked since he died how have you been?" asked Sasuke.

"We barely talked when he was alive but I guess I've been fine and what about you?" replied Hinata.

"I've been managing but what makes that night even more painful was that a few days later Sakura took her own life" answered Sasuke.

"Yes that was tragic but unlike me she had the guts to transcend this mortal body and be free in the afterlife" said Hinata.

"Actually I think her a coward for not dealing with her emotions and sticking around to get on with her life" chirped Sasuke.

"Maybe but I would give anything to be in her position" stated Hinata.

"Then you are equally a coward as Sakura and didn't truly love Naruto" angered Sasuke.

"How could anyone love him enough when you we're sucking the life out of him you spoilt brat" spat Hinata.

"At least I know where I stood with Naruto and how much I felt for him" taunted Sasuke.

Sasuke walked down the hill back to the road and Hinata just huffed then sat down next to Naruto's grave, the cold of the stone gave Hinata a chill that made her feel scared not freezing. It was like the bad vibe Hinata always felt from Sasuke was emanating off Naruto's grave stone and it made Hinata frozen with fear, soon the feeling faded and the stone turned back to a warm aura which made Hinata calm down. The spring breeze made Hinata's hair float all over the place and it even got in her eyes which made her lose it, it seemed that nature itself was against her and she was infuriated by that. Hinata started screaming about what was wrong with her life then got the knife out of her pocket and grabbed her hair, Hinata made a quick slicing motion and the hair fell out of her hand and dropped across her back. Hinata's ebony and turquoise hair was now just below her ears and the rest was on the grave yard floor, Hinata looked at her hair on the ground and saw it as a sign of the old washing away and now all that remained was the new. It was time she stood up for herself and first she was going to tell her father she was leaving home, Hinata wouldn't be totally homeless just the other day she saw a advertisement TenTen put up for a roommate and she could get a job anywhere. Hinata started running down the grave yard and on to the foot path below, a burst of self worth she hadn't felt since Naruto was alive was coursing through her veins and making her feel unstoppable.

Hinata was outside the gate of the Hyuga residence, she slowly walked over to the little intercom box and punched in the code which opened the gate. A loud awe inspiring sound spread across the area from the gate opening, this was just another sign how powerful the Hyuga's we're and today Hinata was going to prove that the Hyuga family could no better control of life than any other person. Hinata stormed up the drive way and into her house, she made a lot of turns and walked through a lot of rooms to get to hers. Once Hinata was in her room she started looking for her red hoddie and dark grey jeans, after she found them and put them on she noticed that half her stuff had been packed and raced out of her room to see her father after all he did say he wanted to speak to her that night. Hinata burst the door to her father's study and had a defiant look on her face when she saw how much she had upset her father by entering in such a manor, Hiashi signalled for her to sit down and for a second a smirk flashed across his face but as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"Hinata as you know I have seen and have been evaluating your behaviour over the past two years" said Hiashi.

"Yes and?" inquired Hinata.

"Well I have found a solution to the problem" answered Hiashi.

"If you're going to kick me out don't bother I'm leaving this place" chirped Hinata.

"No as you would have noticed I had your bags packed and that is because I'm sending you to boarding school in a remote mountain area where you can't be distracted by anything" chimed Hiashi.

"You can't do that Hiashi because I'm leaving" stated Hinata.

"It is exactly because of those improper manners that I am sending you off and don't worry about running away the plane leaves in a few hours and I have a few body guards to make sure you get in the car, board the plane and make it to the boarding school" yelled Hiashi.

Hinata got up from her seat and ran out of the door only to be grabbed by two Hyuga clan members; obviously they we're the body guards Hiashi had made sure to accompany her. They dragged her out of the house and into the car, Hinata was surrounded by clan members most of them we're outside and ready to pounce if she tried to escape. One was in the car in the driver's seat and the two who dragged her here we're getting her bags, this was the worst moment of her life and it was only going to get worse from here on out.

...Artists comments...

Yay this was a long one, also I would like to note as I said Kakashi and Hinata will not be getting together soon and that night she stayed at his place they did not have sex. Yes there will be more flash backs in future chapters and I hope to at least do four chapters, and yes I do realise that Hinata is out of character but that's the way it's supposed to be and I'm not changing it. Of course there was a guest appearance from the fabulous Neji Hyuga I just couldn't do this fanfiction without it happening, and eventually all that happened on that night will be revealed chapter by chapter so stayed tuned. Please do not do a hit and run by which I mean you read this then don't comment on it.


End file.
